digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight
Twilight is a mysterious army in Digimon Xros Wars. Members DarkKnightmon DarkKnightmon is a DigiXros of SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon, who have exchanged cups of brotherhood. Although his skills, including the ability to use the "Twin Spear" he wields to thrust, slash, sweep, or throw as the situation calls for, are very advanced, he will use any means to achieve his goals, and sometimes he will even be willing to betray his own comrades. He is an opponent that you don't want to turn into an enemy, if you can help it.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/nene_03.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: DarkKnightmon] He is the brains behind Twilight, using Nene as a figurehead by offering to get her brother back while having her gather dark energy for him so he can complete the Darkness Loader. He first appears before Xros Heart after having Nene gather the darkness in the Heaven Zone. He then personally fights off both Xros Heart and Blue Flare while attempting to draft Deckerdramon to Twilight, having Nene temporary to split him back into his components to overpower Shoutmon x4 and Metal Greymon with their teamwork and alternate Digi Xros states. . By then, DarkKnightmon succeeds in his plan to obtain the Darkness Loader, using it to take control of Kiriha before revealing the item as it gives him the power to perform DigiXros on his own. He immediately uses it to DigiXros with his minions into a "Super DarkKnightmon", attempting to use his power to destroy everyone in the Zone but able to stop by Taiki and Kihira. He later resurfaces, revealed to be Bagramon's younger brother and they Twilight was actually a branch of the Bagra Army. Attacks * Twin Spear: * Shoulder Blade: * Undead Soldier: *'Spear Needle': SkullKnightmon uses his forearms to stab his opponent. *'Breast-eye Wink': *'Air Slicer': Deadly Axemon runs between the opponents at the speed of light, who aren't even able to realize it before they're cut down. *'Aqua Rage': Deadly Axemon pews a powerful solution that dissolves everything. *'Aqua Regia': Deadly Axemon liquefies himself using Aqua Rage and swallows up all of his surroundings. Tsuwamon & Tyutyumon Tsuwamon is a ninja Digimon with his partner Tyutyumon, sent by DarkKnightmon to spy the Bagra Army in the guise of Damemon. Lilithmon picked him up to be used as a clown for the empire's army, and he settled down in the Bagra Army's headquarters before anyone noticed. Since is his favorite phrase as Damemon, he has a bad habit of criticizing people without reading the atmosphere, regardless of the person or situation.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Damemon] Because he constantly says it while criticizing every little part of the imperial army, he is disliked by Tactimon and Blastmon.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/digixw_name.html Become this Digimon's Namer! campaign] Attacks * : As Damemon, he uses a punch that almost always misses. *'Gun Vulcan': As Damemon, he launches bad-smelling objects. *'Boo~st Attack': As Damemon, he spreads smelly gasses as he strikes. *'Mantis Dance': As Tsuwamon, he uses the Mantis Arms in a dance-like tornado, thoroughly cleaving apart the opponent in a certain-kill sword performance. *'Smokin' Boogie': As Tsuwamon, he fires out rainbow-colored fumes and shells in all directions from the Punpun Armor to inflict damage on the opponent while keeping himself hidden. SkullGreymon SkullGreymon is one of DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Heart in the Dust Zone alongside DarkKnightmon and SkullSatamon, and is later absorbed by DarkKnightmon using the Darkness Loader. SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is one of DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Heart in the Dust Zone alongside DarkKnightmon and SkullGreymon, and is later absorbed by DarkKnightmon using the Darkness Loader. Guardromon An army of Guardromon serve DarkKnightmon in the Dust Zone, but are deleted by the combined efforts of MetalGreymon, Cyberdramon, Deckerdramon, and Shoutmon X5. Attacks * Destruction Grenade Peckmon In the Digimon Xros Wars manga, a Peckmon helps dress Nene in the Sweets Zone. DigiXroses SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode SkullKnightmon has Nene DigiXros him and DeadlyAxemon into this form, after regaining the advantage in the battle against Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon. SuperDarkKnightmon SuperDarkKnightmon is a DigiXros of DarkKnightmon, SkullGreymon, and SkullSatamon. By igniting the Darkness Loader, DarkKnightmon absorbs SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon to achieve this new form. Before he leaves the Zone, he summons a giant cloud of darkness to attack the other armies, and states that he will become the strongest Digimon of all time. Former members Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Antagonists